Film processors comprise a plurality of processing stations, a plurality of drive rollers which define a film processing path through the processing stations and drive means for rotating the rollers to transport film along the path, the final processing station being a drying station and the penultimate processing station being a washing station. If the drive rollers of all the processing stations are driven at a constant speed there is no need to couple different transport speeds. Where there is a need to couple film to different transport speeds, it is common practice to use a "slack box", but that introduces complications.
The faster film is withdrawn from water in the washing station, the more water sticks to it. It is better to withdraw film from water in a washing station slowly so that the amount of water it carries is minimised. It is also desirable to transfer the film straight from washing station to drying station because it could start to dry and get sticky if it is left in air between the two.